1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device and an operating method thereof and an electronic apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable illumination device and an operating method thereof and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products on the market nowadays keep evolving and advancing, their functions are more user-friendly and more suitable for using in our daily activities. Therefore, the application of the electronic products has been spread out widely, from earlier limited office use to now use in our living rooms or bedrooms, even to restaurants and coffee shops. Generally, an electronic product needs an input device, such as a keyboard or a touch pad, to input data and to operate the product. In practical use, one is able to easily recognize the symbols on the keyboard or the locations of the function keys within a bright environment, such as in a well-lighted office. On the contrary, however, it is difficult for a user to identify the location of each button or each function key in a dim place or at night, causing the inconvenience of operating the electronic product.
To solve this problem, various illumination devices that are externally connected to the electronic products for illuminating the input devices the electronic products are brought out on the market. Take an external lamp that is powered through a USB slot of a notebook computer as an example. When the external lamp is connected to the electronic product, the overall appearance of the product is affected. Another drawback is that the user has to bear the inconvenience of additionally carrying the external lamp. Further, before using the external lamp, the user has to plug the external lamp into the USB slot, also increasing the inconvenience. On the other hand, a kind of illumination device that is integrated in the electronic product is brought out. However, this kind of integrated illumination device has the shortcoming of requiring software operation or a designated activation button to activate the illumination device, and the inconvenience still remains.